tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Vacation
Season 2 of Total Drama Talent Show! Challenges will be based on vacation spots instead of talents! Characters Roger-Really Random Guy Brad-Goth/Punk Jack- Cool Musician Johnny-Fantasy Geek Luke-Emotional Jock Oliver-Party Animal Sorrel-Crazy Girl Caramell-Surfer chick that is rich Joy-Skater girl Zane-Surfer Dude Lizzy- A girl who gets mood swings Trey- Normal Emily- An average girl with a talent for fishing Matt-The cute nerd The hippy Stephen-The Sorta Evil Pyro Teams Screaming Natives (people who live in a cool place instead of just visitng there) Zane-(Captain) Jack-(Co-Captain) (2nd Captain) Sorrel (Co-captain)* Matt (Co-Captain)* Joy Stephen Lizzy Killer Shoobies (annoying tourists has nothing to do with you gys, trust me. ) Luke-(Captain) Roger-(Co-Captain) Johnny Oliver Caramell (returns as chocolatey) Emily Brad Trey *Note: Jack appointed Matt and Sorrel Co-Captain after Zane's elimination. Elimination Order Caramell- OUT DAY 1 Luke- OUT DAY 2 Relations Friends ''' Jack and Sorrel Jack and Zane '''Enemies Couples Joy & Zane Jack & Sorrel Crushes Emily on Jack (secretly) Alliances Jack & Sorrel (maybe Joy and Zane) Day 1 Suns Cabin Afternoon Jack: Hello Suns! Sorrel: HELLO jack Snowballs Tent Afternoon Brad: So this it huh? Day 2 Suns Cabin Night Jack: Hey wassup? Sorrel: not much After Challenge Jack: Let's party! We just won the challenge! *Plugs in electric guitar and starts to play it* Sorrel: you play really good! and theres like noone in your cabin! Snowballs Tent Night Luke: Hi people. Brad: Hi. Producer's Shack Blake: Today's theme is Wilderness! The challenge is Paintball. Each team will have 4 "targets" and 3 "shooters." Challenge Blake: The Suns shooters are Jack, Zane,and Sorrel. The Snowballs shooters are Lizzy, Caramell, and Roger. OK, start. The challenge is over at 9:00 PM tommorow. Jack: (accidentalily shoots Luke) Sorry, dude Luke: OW!!! Lizzy: Wah!!!! I'm so sad *Shoots at Emily* Jack: (shoots Oliver, Johnny and Brad) Sorry, guys. Lizzy: *Gets Angry* BYE JOY!!!! *Shoots Joy* Stephen: *appears out of nowhere* Wait, were shooting guns? Jack: Paintball guns. I'm Jack. Nice to see ya. Blake: Stephen, hey bro. You will go on the first team to lose. LizzyL I'm SO happy another person is here! *Shoots Matt* Stephen: Beat's me, Sup Jack! Wait, does that mean Im out of this challenge? Or should I go running off in a scream of terror? Zane:(Shoots randomly) Joy:(runs) Blake(on announcer-thingy): Times' up! And the Screaming Suns win! Day 2 Recap: On our first challenge, Wilderness Paintball, the Screaming Suns were able to scrape the win. Stephen joined the Killer Snowballs. Suns Cabin Jack: Hey what's up guys? Good job yesterday. Sorrel: yah! Snowballs Tent Brad: I think we shoud start giving it our all today. Luke: And what does that mean? Caramell: Excuse Ba-rad! Luke: Didn't you get voted off? (RockSK8R: The elemination ceremony was deleted. The Playa des Losers is here.) Brad: Just that WE LOST!!!!!! Caramell (now chocolate)-Idk you voted off Caramell not Chocolatey! Luke: OK...... Luke(CONF): She's crazy. Conf.) Chocolatey- yea i changed my name but im not crazy as Sorrel *shivers* Producer's Shack Blake: The theme is Winter Wonderland. Day 2 Challenge Blake: OK. Here's how it will work. You will ride down 1,000 foot mountain on a sled, with your group. Once your whole team is down the moutain, you will build a snow fort. The last part of the challenge will be a snowball war! The groups are Jack and Sorrel, Trey and Matt, Zane, Joy and Emily, Luke and Roger, Brad and Chocolatey, and Lizzy, Oliver, Johnny, and Stephen. GO!! Jack: (gets on sled with Sorrel, and they go down EXTREMELY fast) Jack: We're halfway there! Trey: *Slides down with Matt* Lizzy: I'm scared! *Hides* Emily: (realizes they reached the bottom and starts building fort) Yay! This is easy! (skillfully builds wall to look like a castle wall) And Fun! Jack: (reaches bottom, strats making the fort) Luke: (reaches bottom, makes a wall for the fort) Brad: (reaches bottom) That was fun. Let me help you guys. Trey: (Reaches bottom) Okay. (Starts building fort) lizzy: (Slips on sled and starts going down the hill) Jack: (finishes fort) Finally! (throws snowball at Roger's face, and one at Oliver's balls) Sorry guys! Nothing personal! Brad: (throws snowball at Matt's stomach) Blake: Looks like Matt, Roger and Oliver are out. Who will win the war? Emily: *finishes fort that looks like a castle and blindly throws snowballs* Yaaaaahhhh! *hits lizzy Stephan and Brad and crouches down in fort* Stephen: *Starts to ride down the hill, dragging Johnny down with him* YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAWWWWWW! Emily: *throws a snowball at caramel and ducks down again* (CONF.)Stephen: Lizzy seems a bit crazy and klutzy... Kinda scares me... but then again... Zane:*Chucks alot of snowballs* Joy:*Chucks snowballs* JAck: *throws snowballs at Emily,and the whole rest of the Snowballs team* Blake: Suns win! Time to vote someone off Snowballs! Day 2 Snowballs Vote Blake: Vote ends tonight at 10:30. Brad: Uh.....Luke. Luke: What!?! I say Brad then. Emily: Awww great. Now I have to vote. Chocolatay-err. luke Lizzy: Luke........ Stephen: Luke Emily: No hard fellings... Luke Blake: Luke is out. Luke: WAAAAAAA!!! *cries* Day 3 Recap: Last time, The Screaming Suns SCERAMED ahead with the game's, and their team's, second challeneg of the game, Winter Wonderland. And the Snowballs turned against their useful ''captain, Luke. With Roger as their new leader, will the Snowballs situation change? Suns Cabin Jack: We rule! 'Message from Blake: '''Starting today, the winning team will pick one person from the losing team to try and find a reward in the producer's shack. The person sent to the shack can pick up to 2 people to come with them. Trey: Ya (You guys now talk under Feast until tommorow.) Snowballs Tent Brad: Roger, you better be a better captain than Luke. Message from Blake: Starting today, the winning team will pick one person from the losing team to try and find a reward in the producer's shack. The person sent to the shack can pick up to 2 people to come with them. Lizzy: YA!!!! OR ELSE YOU WILL BE OFF!!!!! Producers Shack Brad: This sucks there's nothing here. *fins jar* What does this mean? *runs back to camp* Third Challenge Blake: Today's Challenge is Beach Themed. First, you will pick one member of your team to kayak out to the Tiny Island. On the tiny Island, there will be a sufboard, and you will get on it, and surf back to the shore. Then your team will make a sand castle, which ever one is better wins There will be a bonus individual immunity challenge were you will slingshot against a clay tile. First two people to break their tile win invincibility, wheter or not their team won the challenge. GO! Jack: I'll go for us. *gets in kayak, paddles really quickly to quarter mark* Zane:I will surf Lizzy: i'll do it *Gets in kayak and paddles* Sorrel: kk! Jack:*gets to hafway, and then three quarters* I'm almost there! Get ready Zane! Sorrel: your like a quarter away now! Jack: *gets to island* Come on Zane! Jack: WE NEED YOU ZANE!! ] Brad: I'll surf. *starts surfing* Jack: We can't lose cuz of one player. I'll surf*starts surfing* Emily: You can do it! Jack: *gets to shore* Let's start building, guys! Brad: *gets to shore* Come on! What are you waiting for?!?!? Jack: *builds door decorated with seashells* Looking good guys! Blake: DING! ''Time's up! WELL, the Suns sand castle wasn't that impressive, so the bonus challenge will be the tie breaker! Pick two shooters, and GO! Jack: I'll shoot at the silver tile. *shoots at tile and chips it, sand starts pouring out* Blake: I forgot to mention that one tile hides an immunity idol, one has a get out of challenge pass, one has a map to get to a feast, and one has..... NOTHING!! Emily: There's the MAP!!!!!!!! Sorrel: huh? Jack: *breaks his tile, the map to the feast falls out* Yes (Suns can talk under FEAST until tommorow) Blkae: Who's going to the shack? Jack: Uhh... Brad. Oliver: *breaks red tile, gets nothing* Aww man. Brad: *breaks yellow tile, gets the no challenge pass* Alright! Feast Emily: Yay A FEAST!*grabs a plate and fills it up really fast* Yummers! Jack: Yeah! This'll be awesome! Let's party! *starts playing guitar* Sorrel: *flies in* ohh is that shrimp? Jack: *to Sorrel, Joy, Zane* Wanna make an alliance? We'll need to stick together for the merge. Sorrel: sure! Switch Vote Blake: I 'DO 'mean to burst your bubble, so since the teams are getting along too well, I will be switching the teams. I will also rename the teams. Lizzy: WAH!!!! Blake: Now for even more fun, each team has to vote one player from the other team off! Fun, huh? Opposite Vote Jack: Definetly Johnny. He was so annoying last season. Stephen: definetly Zane! Trey: Sorry but Zane Lizzy: Stephen! Oliver: Uhh.. Blake: Sorry, Zane. I didn't expect to see you leave this early. Jack: See ya Zane! I'll try and keep Joy happy. Day 4 Recap: Last time, the challenge was a tie but Jack proved he was useful (again) by earning his team a feast. The teams were switched and renamed and in the Opposite Vote, Zane got eliminated by one vote. Who will win today? Natives Cabin Jack: Guys we are down two players now so we need to win today. It won't be hard. Sorrel: yea so we should try extra hard but joy is gonna cry cause her bf went bye bye Jack: The challenge will be in 5 minutes. Sorrel: cool!! Shoobies Tent Brad: *looks at jar he found yesterday* I wonder what this means.. *opens it, immunity idol falls out* Cool! Producers Shack Blake: Today's theme is Amazon Rainforest! More info later! Fourth Challenge Blake: Today you will have to Find your way through the vines and trees. Then, you will have to find all nine flags hidden somewhere in the forest! Go! Sorrel:*digging threw poison ivy* my arms are all itchy but found a flag! Jack: Are you okay? I'll let you go back to camp if you don't feel good. Sorrel: im okay! we just gotta find those flags! Jack: That's my girl! *finds flag sticking out of an anthill* Hey I found a flag! Elimination Table (feel free to add color) '''1)Name 2) Team 3)Relationship/Crush 4)Day voted off 5)Jury vote'